Strange New Times
by spirit52
Summary: Post HBP: Snape finds refuge for Malfoy at Beauxbatons Academy in France now that it is no longer an all girls school. Once settled in, Malfoy begins to fall for a mysterious green eyed girl. But the girl has secrets... Dark secrets that involve the Malfoy family...
1. Prologue

Plot: Takes place after HBP. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic opened its doors to students of all genders after the Tri-wizard tournament took place. Preceding the death of Dumbledore, Snape looks to the headmistress of Beauxbatons to provide Malfoy with protection. Reluctantly agreeing, Madam Maxime allows Malfoy to attend her academy. Once accustom to his new wizarding school and its surroundings, Malfoy begins to fall for a beautiful student at the academy. But dark secrets from the girls past start to arise. And Malfoy begins to see that a lot of her secrets have to do with his family.

Prologue

"No. Absolutely not." She spat.

"Please" Severus begged. "Please Olympe. Think about it. Dumbledore would have wanted the boy to be protected."

"Dumbledore was a dear friend, Severus. How can you ask such a favor of me when the boy tried to kill him?!" Madam Maxime replied.

Severus drew in a deep breath and lowered his tone, "He had no choice, Maxime. The Dark Lord would have killed him."

"You are asking me to risk the lives of all of my students, so you can protect one of yours." The headmistress responded.

"I know what I am asking of you, Olympe. But I need you to see that Draco Malfoy did not kill Albus. Nor would he have. The Order and I are working to insure Potter remains safe but Mr. Malfoy-"

"Oh hush, Severus!" She spat as she interrupted him. "I have heard it a hundred times now, you are a spy for the Order, blah blah blah, you and Albus had a plan, blah blah blah. I do not need to hear any more of your silly Order talk, Severus. I need good reason why you are asking this of myself, my staff, and my students?"

Snape sat down and motioned for the headmistress to do the same. "Madam, you know as well as I do that the news of Dumbledore's death has spread across the Wizarding world. I am sure every last one of your students has mourned the loss of such a magnificent wizard. What did not spread, however, are the details of his death. Your students do not know that Mr. Malfoy was working with the Dark Lord. They do not know he had a mission to kill Albus. For all your students know, Mr. Malfoy is simply a former student of Hogwarts looking for a safer alternative than the current wizarding community in England." He paused. "What's more, no one will have heard of the Malfoy family here in France. Draco will not be associated with Death Eaters."

"Merlin's beard, Severus! Draco Malfoy _is_ a Death Eater! He will automatically be associated when students take a look at his Mark!" The headmistress gave him a soft look. "Severus, my dear. There is war brewing in your parts, but I beg of you, don't bring this war to my door steeps."

Snape returned her soft glace and said, "Olympe, you know as well as I if the Dark Lord succeeds in killing Potter, He will undoubtedly be at the door steeps of Beauxbatons in due time. The Wizarding community here too will be devastated by Him."

Maxime was silent. Snape was right after all. France was beginning to feel the fear that their wizarding counterparts in England were feeling.

"All I'm asking", Snape continued, "is that you allow Mr. Malfoy to attend your academy whilst we defend Hogwarts and our own community. If we succeed in eliminating the Dark Lord, you will have nothing to worry about and Mr. Malfoy will be returned to Hogwarts."

"And if you fail?"

"We cross that bridge if it comes to it."

"Fine. I permit the boy to attend my academy. If, however, he slips up in any way… He will be out of my sight and straight into that of the Dark Lords."

"Fine." Severus replied.

"I mean the slightest mess up, Severus. He must not slip up about his mission this past year. He will not speak of his parents. And he most certainly will not reveal his Dark Mark to anyone. Are we clear?"

"I cannot thank you enough, Madam. I will prepare the boy for his trip. Expect his arrival at summers end." Severus turned to leave the headmistresses office and return to Malfoy in England.

"One last thing, Snape" Madam Maxime almost whispered, "I am putting my faith in you and your Order. Do not let me down. Do not let Dumbledore's death be in vain."

Snape kept a straight face but gave the headmistress a subtle nod as he vanished through the door and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

She woke with a start. Nightmares again. She glanced over at the clock and realized that she still had five hours before those silly magical horses toted her off to another miserable year at Beauxbatons. She rolled over in her bed and glanced at the picture of her and her parents. The three of them happy and laughing… perfectly blissful. She slammed the picture down so she wouldn't have to look at it any more. They were dead. They have been dead for years but still the pain cut at her deeply every time she was reminded of the fact. Her mind began to wander into the past and time drifted by.

There was a soft knock on her door.

"Brynn?" It was her housekeeper, Roz. Actually, Roz was really her parent's housekeeper. But after their death, Roz refused to leave. Although she was the housekeeper, Roz had cared for Brynn as long as she could remember. Even before her parent's death. As much as she missed them, she was grateful to have Roz in her life.

"I'm awake." Brynn replied.

"You best be gathering your things, you should be off soon to catch the carriage."

With a mindless flick of her wand Brynn lazily began to fill her trunk for another year at Beauxbatons.

The school was bad enough to begin with, in Brynn's opinion. The wizarding school boasted itself on creating prim, proper, and thoroughly educated witches and wizards. Brynn loved the learning aspect, and it actually came quite easily for her. She didn't quite enjoy her fellow classmates, however. The school used to be an all-girls academy, but in recent years had opened its doors to accept all genders. Since boys began flooding the hallways, her fellow classmates became almost intoxicated with them. It drove Brynn mad.

As her thoughts drifted to how much she loathed hearing the gossip about who was shagging who this term, she finished packing her belongings and headed out the door to set off for the horse drawn carriage.

"Another year…" Brynn thought, "another year but still the same rubbish."

* * *

"Will you tell me where we are going, damn it?!" Draco Malfoy hissed.

"You, Draco, are going to resume your classes." Snape replied calmly.

"You're bloody mad taking my back to Hogwarts! They'll have me hung the instant I set foot on the grounds!"

"You are not returning to Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy, but rather embarking on a new journey at Beauxbatons."

"You're joking. That's a girl's academy!"

"It _was_ a girl's academy. After the happenings of the Tri-Wizard Cup, the headmistress decided that properly educating all wizards and witches in the art of magic was increasingly important, in the occurrence that the Dark Lord should spread his realm to France."

"You are bloody mad. Surly everyone knows who I am- what I am. And what my family is…"

"Although the politics in our wizarding community seem very vast, I can assure you no one knows you or your family consist of Death Eaters. The community surrounding Beauxbatons knows what is occurring here, yes. But they do not know details. Nor do they know names of the Dark Lords followers."

"But surely the Dark Lord has followers in France?" Draco remarked.

"Surly, indeed. And if they are loyal followers, they are here, preparing for a war alongside their master."

"But…"

"As long as you keep quiet, no one will know a thing. That means you do not speak of mummy or daddy at all and you will under no circumstances reveal your Mark. Do you understand?"

"Not in the slightest."

"If you do not abide by the rules Madam Maxime has placed, you will be on your own. And this time I will not be there to clean up your mess. Now if you're ready, take this. It's a portkey that will take you Beauxbatons. Madam Maxime will be expecting your arrival."

Draco knew he didn't have much choice. He was in danger if he stayed here… The Dark Lord surely wanted him dead, as did the bloody Order.

He reluctantly took the odd little button from Snape and within seconds he was no longer standing in front of Snape, but instead standing amidst a large gate protecting, what looked to Draco, like a palace.

"Welcome." A very large woman stood on the other side of the gate. Malfoy recognized her immediately as Madam Maxime from the time she had spent at Hogwarts during his fourth year.

"I have been expecting you." Madam Maxime said dryly in her thick French accent. "I am sure Severus has gone over my terms and conditions with you, has he not? Well, let me reiterate."

The two walked towards the academy as Madam Maxime raddled off how Draco must be on his best behavior. Draco sighed and thought to himself "I had to put up with a giant oaf at Hogwarts already… Now I have to deal with this one too? Great."

As they walked, Draco noted how Beauxbatons did look strikingly like a palace… a pristine white palace with large gold roofing perfectly complementing the red bricks laid out to surround the academy.

* * *

Brynn gathered her things and scurried down the steps of the horse drawn carriage. She was looking forward to getting settled in. This year, she had been given the opportunity to apprentice under one of her favorite professors. It was a great honor amongst the students of Beauxbatons to be offered an apprenticeship. And although she was grateful for the opportunity, she was much more excited that one of the perks was getting her own room. Brynn hated the dorms. All of the girls in her year usually shared one large dorm room. Trying to do much of anything in there was nearly impossible what with all the gossiping girls. Brynn was very pleased she would have her own private room and her own private bathroom where no one could tell her about the latest shagging they'd encountered.

She dropped her things off in her new room and quickly headed to the Gathering Hall for Madam Maxime's welcome back speech.

"Eh-hem" Madam Maxime coughed as she stood up to greet her students.

"My dears," Madam Maxime started, "I see many old faces, and many more new. It is a new year, my dears. And with a new year brings opportunities… Opportunities to learn and grow as the fine young witches and wizards you all are… opportunities to make new friends… opportunities to challenge yourself and indulge in new hobbies… and of course, opportunities for adventure."

Brynn's mind started to wander as Madam Maxime continued on about how wonder the start of a new year was. Brynn was consumed by thoughts of how to arrange her new, private room and by thoughts of what her apprenticeship might entail. She let her mind slip over the possibility that maybe this year she would meet someone, a boy, who was worth her time… That thought didn't last long, however, as she was reminded of the boy she had lost it all to just the year before. "Stupid boys", she thought. "Stupid me, more like, falling for some pig who just wanted a good shagging. How could I have been so dumb?"

Brynn realized Madam Maxime was wrapping up her welcome speech and decided to pay attention to the last bit.

"…And to all of our students transferring in from other wizarding academies, to you I give my warmest welcome."

"Huh," Brynn thought to herself, "looks like Maxime went through with it afterall." The head mistress had been talking for quite some time of allowing students from other schools, regardless of their year, to attend Beauxbatons. She had good reason. She wanted to allow everyone the opportunity to learn adequate magic. And with a war threatening to breakout not far from here, Maxime knew Beauxbatons was the safest place for young witches and wizards… especially after the terrible murder of the Hogwarts headmaster.

Brynn herself had been allowed to transfer in to the academy at the end of her fourth year only because the death of her parents. But now it seemed as though anyone could waltz through Bauxbatons. Pretty soon Madam Maxime would be accepting Death Eaters into the academy if she continued on like this.

After listening to the final welcome Maxime provided them with, Brynn got up and moved eagerly toward her room.

* * *

Draco was less than thrilled. Sharing a large sleeping corridor with every male the same age as him was far from ideal. "What a joke of a school" Draco thought, "They don't even have different houses to separate students in? They just throw us all together like some animals in a feeding pen. Fucking rubbish." The academy did not have houses like that at Hogwarts. It boasted a much more unified stance. The headmistress did not want her students segregated against one another, so therefore they all lived among eachother.

Draco tucked himself into his bed, located at the very end of the corridor up against a wall. He listened to the other boys talk about the girls they wish to shag this term as he tried to drift off to sleep.

Sleep did not come. Draco could not remember the last time he slept soundly. Reoccurring nightmares flooded his thoughts, making him toss and turn. Finally he gave up fighting sleep and simply stared at the ceiling. "Well," he thought, "at least no one has recognized me yet… or really even paid much attention to me for that matter. Idiots. If they had any idea who I was, they would damn sure pay attention to me." He let the thought swim around his head until rays of sun began to peak though the windows.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brynn didn't get much sleep the night before. But it didn't matter to her; she was off to her fist day as Professor Torren's new apprentice. She grabbed some books and hurried out of her room towards the classroom.

Professor Torren was the professor of Magical Movement, a class offered exclusively to Beauxbatons students in attempts to fill them with poise and grace, all while teaching them the fundamentals of magic. Magical Movement was basically wizarding dance class at the academy. It reminded Brynn much of the muggle style of ballet, although much more involved.

The dance taught at the academy involved charms, spells, and incantations that allowed the witch or wizard to levitate in air while demonstrating a trick or two before returning to the ground. Different levitation spells would allow for a different combination of tricks and footwork to be demonstrated. The movement work students did also helped them if they were to ever encounter a duel. The foundations of movement parallel that of wizard dueling. Therefore, giving students an understanding of their own movements would allow for them to progress and eventually combine their moves with more difficult spells that could be used in time of battel.

Brynn greeted the professor and soon learned that her first job as an apprentice was to help the first years learn basic spells and how to connect the spell to their movements.

She got right to work with the new students, and time quickly passed.

* * *

"This is RUBBISH!" Draco shouted at the Headmistress. "I will NOT take a dance class you old OAF! How dare you insult me by assuming I would do such a thing?!"

"I suggest you watch your tone, Mr. Malfoy. Or shall I remove you from my academy?"

Draco was silent. He had nowhere else to go. The dumb oaf just _had_ to remind him of that.

"Very well then," the Headmistress continued, "All students attending Beauxbatons are required to take Magical Movement. You had something similar at Hogwarts, I believe, Defense against the Dark Arts?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts is NOTHING like dance!" Malfoy retorted. "We actually learned useful things in that class!"

"As you will in this class, Mr. Malfoy. Movement is the base to any good fight, adding the magic is simply the next step. You learn both in this class. What's more, it will improve your posture and teach you elegance."

Draco rolled his eyes but did not argue. He turned on his heel while scoffing a few mumbled remarks and headed toward the Magical Movement classroom.

* * *

Brynn has just enough time after fishing up with the first years to return to her room. She sank into the couch in the sitting area and rested for a few minutes before she changed into a black leotard and prepared for her own Magical Movement class. She stopped to examine herself in the mirror. Most of the girls at Beauxbatons were beautiful… all very tall and slender with striking blonde hair and ice blue eyes. The occasional brunette was there too, but still none looked like Brynn. Brynn had dirty blonde and green eyes. Very different from that of her cookie cutter classmates. What was more, Brynn was not very tall. She was quite petite and thin. Brynn often times found herself wondering how any boy would notice her scrawny self when she was surrounded by her tall, goddess-like classmates. She drew in a breath with a final glance in the mirror and headed to class.

She sat quietly in the back of the movement studio, stretching and warming up for class. She accidentally found herself scanning the dance studio and mindlessly picking up bits and pieces of her classmates conversations. She particularly enjoyed listening to all of the different accents her fellow students had. Many spoke with a French accent, but others had colorful varieties of accents from England, to the countryside, to Russia, Brynn could even swear she heard a boy talking with an American accent. It was clear that people came from all over the world to attend Bauxbatons Academy. Even Brynn herself had transferred in some years back. She thought about that for a while... the past… Her parents had been home schooling her- something quite controversial in the wizarding community. They were living in a little wizarding town outside of London. She would have been a fourth year then. But then they were killed… She didn't let her mind wander to that dark place again. Anyway, class was starting. Brynn happily began to listen to Professor Torren rattle on about dance, movement and magic.

* * *

Draco sat in the shadows of the dance studio. He chuckled to himself that he was taking class in a dance studio. "What a joke of a school" Draco thought. "Well, at least there's no shortage of pretty girls." He looked around noticing all the tall, slender girls in their black leotards. He also noted the amount of blokes drooling over all the girls. "Pathetic blokes," he thought, "just staring at girls they can only dream of shagging." His thoughts cut out when he realized the professor was saying something of interest.

"As seventh years," Professor Torren stated, "you will all be required to perform the skills you have learned to the entire academy at the end of the year farewell gathering. This year, you will each be assigned a partner to perform with. A duet, if you will. The two of you will have until the end of term to create a magical movement in which you showcase not only your magic skills, but also your personalities. Listen please as I list off the pairs."

Draco sighed. The only thing more humiliating than being forced into dance class was performing a stupid dance at the end of the year. He should have just taken his chances with the bloody Dark Lord, he thought.

The professor continued to list off paired names and offer words of wisdom as many students grumbled when they found out who their partner was.

Draco sat straight up when he heard the professor say, "Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Bloom."

Draco didn't even care to find out who this Bloom person was. He scowled and shook his head. "This is rubbish," he thought again, "I'm going to tell them all to sod off and then make my way back to England. Filthy load of dancing pricks…"

But then a girl walked up to him. She was small, not tall and lengthy like the other girls. Very thin and petite. Almost fragile, Draco mused. With dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes, she was quite a sight compared to the other girls around here… A pleasant sight, Draco realized.

"Ar- are you Malfoy?" The girl stumbled over her words.

"What's it to ya?" Draco shot back.

"Well, uh, I- I'm Brynn," the green eyed girl blurted out, "Brynn Bloom… and if you're Malfoy then we, um, were partners."

Every bone in his body wanted to tell little green eyes to sod off. But instead all he could muster was, "Yes, I'm Malfoy."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Brynn could not stop thinking about him. The Malfoy fellow. She wasn't sure why, they'd barely spoken any words. All he had said before class had dismissed was, "I'm Malfoy." Yet he was still consuming her thoughts. She did have to say though, he was a very attractive fellow. His blonde hair, pale skin, and slender-yet-muscular figure was quite enchanting.

A weeks' time would pass before the next movement class. Brynn wondered if this Malfoy character might want to start planning their duet early. She liked being ahead on assignments and she was rather excited to perform at the end of term.

Since she didn't know his first name, she decided to wait until the next class to confront him. None the less, every evening Brynn enchanted the furniture in her sitting room to stay suspended on her ceiling so she could practice new combinations around the small room.

* * *

Draco hated this school of frolicking twits. He didn't belong here. This stupid school may not have houses like at Hogwarts, but it sure as hell had cliques. This school was so mundane. If it wasn't for classes and getting to use magic, Draco might have gone insane.

Before he knew it, it was time for his least favorite class again. He unenthusiastically meandered toward the studio. He walked in and saw the green eyed girl. She saw him too and began to walk over to him.

"Damn it," Draco thought, "I don't want to sodding dance around with this little bitch. Merlin help me."

"Hi," green eyes startled him, "So did you want to get to work on-"

"No." Draco spat back.

"Oh, okay. Well I have some ideas, would you like to meet in Gathering Hall for tea? I would love to hear your thoughts." Draco was growing more and more irritated with this stupid school and its stupid dancing idiots.

"Oh, piss off, green eyes! I will not do a bloody dance with you, you ugly little git!" He couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. Before he knew it everyone was staring at them. Her green eyes began to swell, making them look even brighter.

Draco froze at the realization she wasn't going to fight him back. He wasn't used to this, he was used to fiery Gryffindor's who would spew a few shots back at him.

Green eyes pushed past him and ran toward the door. Draco heard her muffle a sob.

"Serves her right for trying to get me to dance. Ugly git." Draco retorted in response to her leaving.

As Professor Torren began scolding him, Draco realized something. Green eyes wasn't much of an ugly git at all. She was actually quite stunning.

The professor continued to scold him as they walked toward the headmistresses office.

All Draco could do is wonder why he couldn't remember her name… What was green eyes name?

* * *

Brynn hated this school. She hated everyone in it. As she got to her room, she slammed the door shut and spread out on her bed.

Brynn let days pass but her mood didn't lighten. Finally she decided to swing by the library and look for a good book to get lost in.

She picked up an old book about wizarding wars and let her mind slip into the pages.

Several hours later she glanced up and realized she wasn't alone. She saw him sitting at a table on the opposite end of the library, nose buried in a book. Brynn felt her chest fill with fire. "How dare that Malfoy bloke", she thought. And without thinking her actions over, Brynn was on her feet walking quickly toward Malfoy.

"I'll have you know," she spat as she took the book he was reading from his hold, "I'll have you know that you WILL learn magical movement! You will showcase your talents with me! And," she paused, "And I am FAR from an ugly git! Are we clear?"

"Piss off."

Brynn was shaking with rage. "If you REALLY think your 'I'm better than everyone' attitude is going to get you places, you're WRONG! Especially in this school, it will get you NOWHERE." She took a breath. "When you're ready to get off your high horse, come find me. My room is behind the portrait of kittens chasing a ball of yarn."

"Seriously green eyes? Just piss off."

* * *

Draco smiled to himself, "Dumb little green eyes has some fire in her after all."

He knew she was right. Green eyes had a point. Draco had to tone it down if he wanted to stay here.

If he wanted to stay here? What was he thinking? Of course he didn't want to stay here! A war was starting that involved his family and his friends. The last place he wanted to be was at a school in France!

His family. He wondered if they even knew he was alive. If he went back now surely he would be killed. Then it wouldn't even matter. He came to the conclusion that Snape had come to; if he ever wanted to see his family again, Beauxbatons was momentarily the safest place for him.

He drew in a breath and began wandering the halls looking for a portrait of kittens chasing yarn.

It took several hours before he found the portrait. He stared at it for quite some time before he mustered a soft knock.

She opened the portrait wearing a fluffy blue robe and brown slippers. It looked as if he had woke her up.

"Malfoy," she sounded surprised. "I, uh, I'm not dressed, but please come in. It will be just a moment while I put clothes on."

Draco entered the threshold of her room. It was very small; a sitting area, bathroom, and a door that most likely led to her bedroom. He took a seat on the couch while she got dressed.

"How did you manage a room to yourself?" Draco asked with a hint of jealousy.

"I'm an apprentice this year. I help Professor Torren teach the first years how to combine simple spells with movement to make their enchantments more powerful. Tea?"

"Sure." Draco still wasn't quite sure why he had even bothered coming to see her. Stupid green eyes. But he had to admit, the company was nice. She handed him a cup of hot tea. He glanced around her room as he sipped. There were no pictures on the walls. No posters or keepsakes. Just books lined in neat little rows on a small bookshelf.

He began to ask her a question, but when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out.

He panicked and looked toward green eyes. She was smirking back at him.

"Ah. Yes, I forgot to mention that I slipped a potion into your tea. I didn't feel like hearing your voice any more than I already had."

Draco rose to his feet, infuriated that the little green eyed twit had pulled a fast one on him. His face turned red as he tried to bark insults at her, but still no words left his mouth.

"Calm down now. It will only last an hour. And in that hour I would like to show you something."

She pulled out her wand and sent all the furniture in the small sitting room to the ceiling.

"Right then, Malfoy. Draw your wand."

Malfoy was very much irritated with the stupid green eyed twit. He drew his wand, ready to stupefy the little bitch. But before he could even think the incantation, green eyes had twirled, leapt, and sent a disarming spell straight at him. The spell was so powerful it knocked his wand from his hand and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Bloody hell," Draco tried to say but could only think, "What in Merlin's name was that?"

Green eyes spent the next hour leaping, twirling, and sending spells Draco's way. She had stunned him long before so he couldn't run away.

"Fucking twit," he said.

"I heard that," green eyes remarked, "potion must be wearing off."

Draco slowly got to his feet. "What the absolute HELL was that for?! You stupid sod, you could have killed me!"

"No, I couldn't. I was sending quite simple and harmless spells your way. What you were feeling though, that is the power that comes from your movement. You needed to see that it's NOT dancing, but rather dueling."

"Hardly a duel when one person is stunned on the ground and can't speak, you dumb bitch! What are you playing at, green eyes?!"

"Yeah, well, that was payback. And I must say, I feel much better now. You can show yourself out, Malfoy."

Malfoy stammered toward the door, mumbling something about how green eyes was a stupid prick.

"Brynn," green eyes said as he was about to open the door, "my name is Brynn. Not green eyes."

Malfoy clambered back to his dorm, stunned by what had just happened. He was angry and fuming at the thought of her using him like that. But under all the anger, he had to admit, he was a little impressed.

"Maybe I've underestimated little green eye—Brynn... Maybe I've underestimated Brynn." He thought to himself as he lay down on his bed.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She woke up the next morning smiling. She had really done it. She had told that Malfoy bloke off. And now, it would be a whole weekend before she had to see that prick again.

Brynn decided to celebrate her victory by enjoying a large meal in the Gathering Hall. Besides, she had been so consumed by her apprenticeship and putting Malfoy I'm his place that she had barely spoken to her friends.

She sat next to her two good friends, Margaux and Mauve.

The three spoke of the war raging on over the boarders of France.

"I think Maxmine is beginning to worry that He will come to Beauxbatons next." Mauve stated.

"They already attacked Hogwarts," Margaux replied, "only seems logical they would make their way here now."

"Would you two stop it?" Brynn joked with them. "I don't want to hear your depressing rubbish about Death Eaters fighting their way into Beauxbatons! Talk about something less upsetting!" She stuck her tongue out at her two friends to let them know she was only joking.

"This schools so boring, the only thing to talk about is the war." Mauve retorted.

"Well,"Margaux chimed in, "this weekend is parents' weekend! Brynn, will Roz be visiting you?"

"No." Brynn cast her eyes down at the table. "Roz has family near where the war broke out. She's been traveling hoping to find their whereabouts."

"Well, my mum will be thrilled to get to see you again, Brynn!" Mauve tried to lighten the mood a bit.

Brynn mustered a smile at her friend and said, "well I best be off. I've got loads to do."

And with that she returned to her dorm. Brynn hated parents' weekend. She was the only bloody student here who never had a parent come visit her. She felt defeated as she lay in her bed staring at the picture of the three of them…

Brynn was woken from her daze hours later with a sharp knock at the door.

"Who in the bloody hell would be pounding on my door on a Friday evening?" She wondered.

She assumed it was probably just Mauve and Margaux trying to get her to grab some butter beers.

When she flung her portrait door open, she was shocked to see the Malfoy boy standing there, glaring at her with his ice blue eyes.

* * *

"What in the name of Merlin are _you_ doing here?"

Draco wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing there either.

"I need to know what the bloody hell you cursed me with the other night, you twat. I've developed some sort of reaction."

"You idiot," Brynn snapped back, "all I did was disarm you with _Expelliarmus_ , stun you with _Stupefy_ , then batter you around a bit using _Wingardium Leviosa._ There's no way you could have developed a reaction to anything I did to you."

Draco had never felt those spells hit him so powerfully. He needed to know how she did it. Damn, green eyes was a good little witch. Hell, he thought, maybe even better than Granger.

"Well now that's cleared up, good evening, Malfoy." Brynn began to close the door to her room but Malfoy stuck out his hand, not letting it close.

"Show me." He growled with a stone cold look on his face. "Show me how you did it."

* * *

Brynne was shocked. Was the heartless bastard actually asking for her help? She reluctantly opened the door, allowing him inside.

"I'm not sure what you think you're playing at, Malfoy."

He stared at her with an intent glare. "I… I need to know… how the spells were so powerful."

Brynn couldn't help but laugh. "The power comes from my movement, you dim idiot." She was still smirking to herself that Malfoy hadn't figured it out.

"Show me." He demanded. "Show me now."

Brynn was taken back by the urgency in his tone. "Malfoy, it's getting late. And this weekend is parents' weekend. Shouldn't you be off to greet mummy and daddy?" She was shocked to see his face soften after she said those words. Had she struck a chord? Or perhaps he had simply forgotten his parents would be here? Before she could question it, Malfoy turned and began to walk away.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brynn woke early the next morning. She decided to be polite and say hello to her friend's parents. She told herself she wouldn't stay long. Just long enough to maybe catch a glimpse of Malfoy and his parents.

She didn't know why, but Brynn was captivated by the blonde haired boy. She wanted to… understand him, if nothing more. She was still so puzzled by his behavior the night before.

Brynn strolled to the Gathering Hall. She saw Margaux and Mauve waving her over. They were seated next to their mums, giving them the latest Beauxbatons gossip. Brynn said hello and casually chatted with her friends and their mothers.

It made he miss her own mum even more. She often pushed the pain away, but it always seemed to bubble up when she saw happy families together. She absently mindedly nodded along with the conversation her friends and their mothers were having. She imagined how different it would be if her mother were there with her now. Her mind began to wander onto all the things she would like to tell and show here mum. She didn't even realize that Malfoy had meandered into the Gathering Hall. When she finally caught a glimpse of him, he was leaving by himself.

Brynn excused herself from the conversation and hurriedly got up to follow Malfoy.

When she was close enough in to him in the hallway, she yelled "Malfoy, where are you going?"

He turned around looking stunned. "Back to bed." He replied.

"Aren't your parents here to visit?" Brynn asked cautiously.

"No you bloody idiot. There's a war going on where they are. How the hell do you think they would get here?"

"I… I didn't…"

"Sod off, green eyes."

As Malfoy turned to walk away, Brynn felt a pang of remorse. She knew what it was like to be surrounded by happy families and be the only one left out.

"Malfoy?" She called after him.

"I said sod off."

"Would you like me to show you how I made those spells more powerful?"

Malfoy turned to look at her. "Wouldn't mummy and daddy miss you?"

The remark hurt her more than she expected it to. She cast her eyes to the ground holding back tears.

"They're not here." Brynn mumbled. "Like you said, there's a war going on."

Malfoy's face softened once again. "Then why the hell not" he replied.

* * *

The two hurried back to Brynn's room, not saying a word.

Once they arrived, Brynn enchanted her furniture to hang near again the ceiling so they could practice.

"Okay," Brynn began, "Aim at the couch floating over there. I want you to show me your best stupefy."

He executed a perfect stupefy, sending the couch crashing into the other furniture floating near the ceiling.

"Ha! Maybe _I_ should be teaching _you_ a thing or two!" Malfoy remarked at his own spell.

Brynn had to hand it to him, it was a good shot. "Eh, it was a little lacking in power."

"Are you blind?! I just sent your couch through your book shelf!"

"There's more to a spell than simply casting it. You control the power that goes into it. Try it again, this time soften your knees and when you are ready to release the spell, use your legs to push up. It seems simple, but it will give your spell a bigger hit."

Malfoy tried it and to his surprise, Brynn was right. His spell took the couch cushions straight off, sending pieces of furniture crashing into the wall and ceiling.

"There you go!" Brynn was impressed that was only his first time trying to incorporate movement into his spells.

They spent the several hours casting spells at furniture. Brynn continued to give Malfoy pointers and Malfoy continued to silently take it in.

* * *

"Alright," Brynn said finally, "that's enough for now."

Draco was upset. He was enjoying himself. What's more, the bloody witch actually knew what she was talking about. His spells had become more powerful, just by the movement of his body.

"Why are you being so nice to me, green eyes?" Malfoy snarled at her.

Brynn paused. "I know what it's like to be alone on a weekend like this. It's awful."

She was right. It was awful to be alone when everyone else was surrounded by their friends and family.

What's more, he found he really enjoyed the past few hours. It was nice to let off some steam. Plus having green eyes there wasn't all that bad either. He noticed once again that she really was quite stunning… almost captivating.

Draco snorted, "I would have been fine alone."

"Whatever you say. Up for another lesson tomorrow?"

He was not prepared for her to ask this. He had assumed this would be a onetime go. "Uh, sure." He finally responded.

"Come ready," she warned, "next time will _not_ be this easy."

Draco nodded and left her room.

When he got back to his corridor, he realized it was empty. Everyone was probably out lollygagging with their families. He felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought so he let his mind fall on thoughts of Brynn.

Draco thought of how different she was from the other girls. She didn't have platinum blonde hair nor was she tall like a model. But she really wasn't short, either. She just looked short compared to the girls who stomped around the halls like it was their runway. She was very average in height and very slender too. But more of an athletic body, really. Very attractive, he thought. No, he corrected himself, she was beautiful. His mind wandered some more and he thought of that night he saw in Brynn in her bathrobe. He wondered what she had on underneath it… maybe nothing... He imagined her body fully naked with perfect, beautiful curves all wrapped into her tiny frame... The thought excited him, more so than expected. He let his hand skim over his groin and realized he was hard. "Damn it, green eyes," he mumbled to himself, "look what you've done."


End file.
